


crazy.

by watchthestars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Teen Rating for swearing, This is dumb and has no real purpose I just love Markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthestars/pseuds/watchthestars
Summary: mark must be crazy.crazy. right. there is absolutely no other reasonable explanation for the way he was feeling lately.





	crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 2.7k of Markhyuck fluff w/ a little bit of angst. It's not that good but I just felt like posting it so here ya go. Italics are Mark's thoughts.

mark must be crazy.

 

crazy. right. there is absolutely no other reasonable explanation for the way he was feeling lately. 

 

every single time mark looked at donghyuck, he felt his heart go flying out of his chest. he often found himself staring, somehow enamored with his younger friend’s tan skin, or adorable smile, or bubbly laugh, or gleaming eyes, or…

 

_ this!!! _

 

this was mark’s problem. 

 

mark didn’t like donghyuck.  _ he shouldn’t. _

 

donghyuck was merely a friend. an annoying one, at that. everytime the boy spoke, mark found himself rolling his eyes or scoffing. donghyuck was obnoxious, he was clingy, always cuddling up so close to mark in ways that should be reserved for more intimate relationships. 

 

donghyuck’s main goal most of the time was bothering mark, by either loving up on him or making jabs at him about anything from something he said to the way he looked.

 

so why in god’s name was mark feeling this way?

 

he was crazy. only explanation.

  
  
  


after mark had been suffering from this… craziness for at least a couple of weeks, he was told something by renjun, one of donghyuck and mark’s friend group. renjun, aka donghyuck’s best friend (besides mark) and fellow i-love-to-annoy-mark-club member.

 

“donghyuck likes you.” renjun had said casually, mouthful of popcorn, while the two of them were watching an episode of the great british baking show.

 

“i would hope so, considering he and i have been best friends since 5th grade.” mark had simply responded.

 

“no.” renjun said. “like, he like-likes you.”

 

mark paused, before sitting up and glancing across the room to where renjun lay in a beanbag. 

 

“is this a prank?” mark scoffed. renjun glanced over at him, face completely casual.

 

“no. like, he likes you. he never shuts the fuck up about you. kinda gets on my nerves.” renjun sighed, looking back down at his phone.

 

mark’s mind completely blanked. donghyuck  _ liked _ him?

 

“he likes me? then why is he so…”

 

renjun finished mark’s statement, “annoying?” 

 

mark nodded.

 

renjun continued. “because, donghyuck’s a fucking dweeb and shows his feelings for people in the weirdest ways. sure, he’s all over everyone with his affection, but sometimes i feel like he’s literally going to suck your dick. but like out of love.”

 

mark widened his eyes at the last part of renjun’s statement, partially at the crudeness and partially at the fact that donghyuck fucking liked him.

 

“i don’t-- i just--” mark tried to formulate his feelings into words without exposing his mutual admiration of donghyuck, but he ended up being completely speechless.

 

“it doesn’t  _ mean  _ anything, before you pull a classic mark and overthink it. if you like him back, yay. if you don’t, whatever. i was just letting you know because i had no idea when your clueless ass was gonna pick up on one of the million hints donghyuck drops everyday.”

 

mark cleared his throat, then blinked hard a couple of times.  _ he didn’t like donghyuck. he didn’t like donghyuck. he didn’t like donghyuck.  _

 

_ if he didn’t like donghyuck, why did this news make him so overjoyed? _

 

“yeah, uh. thanks.” mark had replied, then sat back down and tried to clear his mind and ignore the way donghyuck’s face kept reappearing in the back of his head.

  
  
  


once renjun had mentioned that to mark, things got a lot weirder. mark started paying attention to every move donghyuck made when he was around him and for some reason, mark felt like he opened his eyes for the first time in his life.

 

they were all hanging out, the whole friend group, at jeno’s house and mark’s mind was one hundred percent focused on everything he now noticed about donghyuck.

 

now, he noticed the burn on his skin from donghyuck’s gaze from across the room.

 

now, he noticed the way donghyuck’s hands would linger on his skin when they were sitting next to each other.

 

now, he noticed how donghyuck’s eyes glimmered whenever mark spoke.

 

and now, mark noticed how his own heart beat a million times a minute when donghyuck was around him.

 

_ crazy _ , mark remembered.  _ you’re going absolutely crazy. _

 

“hyung, are you okay?” donghyuck had asked when mark had gone silent for a couple minutes while they did group karaoke. 

 

“yeah, they are just mentally disturbing me.” mark chuckled, pointing to where jisung and jaemin were singing twice’s cheer up, taking it all too serious.

 

“i know. jisung knows the dance moves  _ too  _ well.” donghyuck smiled.  _ that smile _ , mark thought.  _ the way his cheeks puffed up, his eyes crinkled up cutely, and his lips… _

 

  1. _stop._



 

“are you gonna sing next, i hope?” mark asked donghyuck. the tan boy looked back at him with a smirk.

 

“only if you’re doing it with me.” donghyuck answered.

 

_ he wants to duet with me.  _

 

“oh, but of course. i have to show them all the real vocal talent that is the one and only mark lee. they’ll forget you even exist when they hear my vocals.” mark teased. he was obviously joking.  _ donghyuck’s honey voice was the best sound in the entire fucking world. _

 

“sure. remember when you sang serious karaoke at that restaurant and the lady thought you were doing that voice as a joke?” donghyuck brought up an old memory that made mark turn bright red and bury his face in his hands.

 

“she probably had some level of impaired hearing. she was like 70!” mark had mumbled, trying to find some way to decrease the embarrassment of that memory.

 

_ see!!!  _ mark’s mind yelled at him.  _ donghyuck’s annoying. not at all adorably teasing for remembering that moment. _

 

“if it helps you sleep at night, hyung.” donghyuck giggled in response, patting mark on his head.

 

soon, jisung and jaemin’s rendition of cheer up ended after jaemin screeching the high notes and jisung hitting the choreography shockingly well, and it was donghyuck and mark’s turn.

 

mark had walked up to see what song donghyuck was choosing for them, but donghyuck had immediately shoved him away, so mark settled with standing and waiting.  _ this happened to be a perfect opportunity for mark’s mind to study donghyuck’s face. again, the rosy cheeks… and the way his tongue stuck out a tiny bit as he focused on looking for the song.  _

 

_ mark lee, you have no self control _ , mark told his mind. this was very true. no matter how viciously he tried, donghyuck would not leave his mind.

 

and suddenly, donghyuck selected a song.

 

from the first guitar chord in the song, a smile spread across mark’s face.

 

donghyuck rose the mic to his mouth. “ _ i wanna be a billionaire, so freaking bad…”  _

 

_ you’re in love with donghyuck. _

 

mark froze.

 

what the fuck.

 

mark was positive that he looked like an absolute fool to everyone around him. he knew he was staring, and he somewhat was aware of the fact that his jaw dropped a bit as he took in everything that was donghyuck.

 

his voice, his tan skin, the way he kept looking over at mark,  _ what the fuck kind of emotion was in his eyes _ , the way his voice was perfection as a sound…

 

mark was fucking  _ crazy. _

 

mark eventually got himself together and managed to deliver the rap verse and do the cute little donghyuck-and-mark dance that they had created when they sang a duet of this for their 7th grade talent show.

 

the rest of the hangout was just filled with mark trying to seem normal but that fucking crazy thought kept returning to him.

 

_ you’re in love with donghyuck. _

_ crazy _ , mark thought. the only explanation.

  
  
  


a few days later, mark called jeno.

 

“i’m going to ask you something, but don’t flip out and get all weird, okay?” was the way mark had started the phone call with jeno, aka mark’s best friend (besides donghyuck) and the only one of the friend group who occasionally gave semi-helpful advice.

 

“if you have to tell me that, i’m probably gonna flip out and get all weird.” jeno replied. this was true, but mark ignored it.

 

“how did you know you liked renjun and jaemin?” mark asked, really hoping and praying his curiosity about the three boyfriends would raise any of jeno’s suspicion.

 

“huh.” jeno stated, then paused for a moment. “well, with jaemin, i guess i just always… felt it. since the moment i met him, there was just something about him that was special. and then i just had one moment where i felt everything at once for him. that was when i realized. and then renjun… he annoyed me, honestly, but endearingly. but then… things started to change and it was scary and suddenly, i fell in love with him.” 

 

mark’s initial reaction to this was:  _ fuck.  _ because it hit awfully too close to home.

 

jeno paused for a moment after explaining before asking what mark did not want, which was, “wait, why do you want to know?”

 

mark coughed. “uh- well-”

 

mark could hear jeno’s smile through the phone. “do you like someone, mark lee?” jeno exclaimed, and mark had absolutely no clue as to what he could even use as an excuse.

 

“i kinda don’t wanna talk about it from now until forever.” mark simply stated.  _ he wanted to say that he was overwhelmingly falling in love with lee donghyuck, and he couldn’t spend one moment thinking about how badly he wanted to be with him. _

 

all jeno said in response was, “donghyuck?” and mark fell silent. he sat with his thoughts for a moment before replying.

 

“yes.” mark said.

 

“tell him, mark.” jeno told him.

 

mark hung up. 

 

_ he did not like donghyuck. _

  
  
  


mark spent the next week trying to avoid donghyuck whenever he could. maybe if he stayed away from him, the crazy thoughts would fade away and mark would actually get a chance to live without thinking about donghyuck.

 

it did not work.

 

now, mark laid in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as he was drowning in his own thoughts.

 

_ idiot. you’re in love with donghyuck and you’re fucking ignoring him. that’s how you get the guy, isn’t it? _

 

crazy.

 

and then he got a call. 

 

even crazier.

 

mark turned over and glanced at his phone screen. he saw the contact name ‘hyuck’ and felt as if all his internal organs shut down from pure anxiety.

 

for some reason, though, on some weird spur of courage, mark answered the call.

 

mark did not even get a chance to say hello before donghyuck shouted from the other end of the call. “hyung, why the hell are you ignoring me?” and shockingly, the younger boy’s voice seemed genuinely upset. 

 

_ he cares.  _

 

“i wasn’t ignoring you.” mark blatantly lied.

 

“don’t lie. you didn’t send me any good morning messages this week. it actually hurt my feelings, you know. i look forward to them everyday. chenle said you might’ve thought i was too clingy. whatever. you couldn’t tell me that you’re sick of me to my face?” donghyuck started listing all these things off, and mark felt his heart break a little bit. because donghyuck looked forward to his good morning messages.

 

“donghyuck.” mark said.

 

“what?” donghyuck replied, his voice savage.

 

_ i’m in love with you _ , mark wanted to say. he couldn’t.  _ that made it real and it most definitely wasn’t real. he was not in love with donghyuck. the mere thought is fucking crazy and mark was sick of donghyuck, sick of the way he was everything to mark and it was too much too much too much and mark was fucking crazy because donghyuck was the love of his life and mark did not want it, the emotions were overwhelming and he didn’t know what to say or do about it so he just said.  _

 

“leave me alone.” mark snapped. “i know you like me. it’s too much, hyuck. you are driving me fucking crazy.” 

 

silence on the other end told mark that he fucked up big time.  _ dumbass _ .

 

“fuck you.” donghyuck said, and then the call ended.

  
  
  


“you told donghyuck to leave you alone and that he was driving you fucking crazy?” jaemin asked, repeating exactly what mark had just told the group.

 

“yep.” mark nodded.

 

“okay, this might top the list of dumb things mark lee has done.” renjun scoffed. 

 

“why did you even say that? if you like him?” chenle asked.

 

mark blinked over at the young chinese boy. “who said i like him?” he asked, his voice pretty defensive.

 

“even i can tell that you like him, hyung. and i’m pretty clueless most of the time.” jisung said, not looking up from where he and jeno were playing nintendo switch.

 

“i don’t like him.” mark said, but at this point, he was beginning to realize how obvious of a lie that was, even we he was saying it to himself inside his head.

 

“mark, it’s okay if you do.” jaemin sighed kindly. “you may be freaking out because of your emotions but love is such a great thing. and you need to apologize to hyuck.”

 

mark sighed, closing his eyes and pausing for a moment.  _ you suck at emotions, mark lee.  _ he internally groaned. his mind was so annoying sometimes.

 

“tomorrow.” jeno said out of nowhere. the group glanced over at him.

 

“what?” renjun asked his boyfriend. 

 

“donghyuck is coming over tomorrow. mark, you’re gonna tell him how you feel and apologize for being an asshole.” jeno explained and mark immediately wanted to die right on the spot.

 

_ you got yourself into this.  _

 

mark swore under his breath before trying to ignore the impending doom of having to talk to donghyuck.  _ this is fucking crazy. _

  
  
  


the next day, mark was having a fucking anxiety attack from the moment he woke up.  _ because he got to see the most beautiful boy in the world and set things straight. _

 

when the time arrived for donghyuck to get to jeno’s house, mark felt as if he might as well just die. he did not want to talk to donghyuck, did not want to see donghyuck hurt at what mark’s dumbass had said.

 

mark was sitting on jeno’s couch, anxiously picking at the skin on his finger when suddenly, the door opened.

 

donghyuck walked it.

 

the first thing mark noticed was how effortlessly beautiful hyuck looked. he was wearing a loose black shirt and black sweatpants, and his light brown hair was in a mess of curls on his head. his skin was looking flawlessly tan as usual. 

 

mark could now say in his head that donghyuck looked beautiful, because mark had come to accept his own feelings for hyuck.

 

mark was in love with donghyuck.

 

“mark.” donghyuck stated once he made eye contact with mark. 

 

mark got up from his spot on the couch and approached donghyuck where he was by the front door. this could not wait.

 

“i’m so sorry, hyuck.” mark said, pulling donghyuck into a hug. it lasted for maybe 3 seconds before donghyuck pushed mark off of him. mark saw how hyuck’s jaw was clenched with anger as he stepped back, away from mark.

 

“explain yourself.” donghyuck commanded, glancing at mark up and down as if he was ready for mark to get on his hands and knees and bow down to him.  _ which mark wouldn’t mind doing. _

 

_ i’m an idiot and i am crazily in love with you _ , mark’s mind said.

 

donghyuck’s angry expression suddenly turned to pure shock. the boys jaw fell open, and his eyes doubled in size. “what?” hyuck murmured.

 

“what?” mark responded, genuinely confused at what had shocked donghyuck so badly.

 

“y-you’re in love with me?” donghyuck said.

 

mark went a ghostly shade of white when those words left donghyuck’s mouth.

 

“i said that out loud?” mark inquired.

 

a small smile spread across donghyuck’s face. “yes. you said you’re crazily in love with me.” 

 

mark could not believe himself. after all this time keeping his thoughts deep within him, they’d slipped out just like that. crazy.

 

“i am.” mark nodded. “i’m in love with you, donghyuck. i was scared.” 

 

donghyuck tilted his head adorably. “why were you scared?”

 

“loving you seemed crazy.” mark answered.

 

donghyuck smiled softly. he reached out, grabbing mark by the front of his shirt and pulling the older boy into a kiss.  _ a kiss. lee fucking donghyuck just kissed me oh my god!!!!! _

 

mark’s mind and soul and heart were on fire once his lips pressed to donghyuck’s, and mark suddenly felt as if everything was right in the world and that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t so crazy after all.

 


End file.
